


The Life of Two Kitties at Hogwarts

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris' leisurely life at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Crookshanks & Mrs Norris (Harry Potter)
Kudos: 7





	The Life of Two Kitties at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedwig's Nook rarepair of the week 07/27/2020 to 08/03/2020. I picked Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris and come up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Filch scowled as he saw dozens of those furry round cat toys that Mrs. Norris likes to bat around with her paws when she's with Miss Granger's cat Crookshanks. He knew the hairy little beast was behind it, bringing her toys. She was happily playing with just him. But no, now he has to deal with and clean up all the cute little cat toys.

He stepped on a squeaky toy that nearly gave him a heart attack. He scowled at the offending hot dog chew toy.

Hearing meowing in the distance of not one but two cats, Filch decided to hide behind the couch to see what they were up to.

Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks were playing the chase me game as they ran into Filch's chambers. Mrs. Norris stopped, sniffed the air sensing him nearby. Nudged Crookshanks with a head bump and nod casually towards the bay window.

Crookshanks meowed back as they hopped on the window sill ledge and stared out the window watching the students and faculty members walk by.

Filch sighed and realized he had been sussed out by his own cat, Mrs. Norris, and made his way back to the Great Hall. He called out to the kitties, "Food and fresh water in the bed-chamber!" He heard their meowing thanks to him and resumed staring out the window.


End file.
